


Claim Me

by ladyxboheme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Finger Sucking, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxboheme/pseuds/ladyxboheme
Summary: Sam looked over his shoulder and begged “Don’t you want me, Dean?"





	Claim Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW gif within.

  Dean had Sam pinned beneath him on the motel bed, grinding their hard dicks together through soft sweat pants, kissing and biting on every inch of pale skin he could reach. He tugged the neck of Sam’ sweatshirt to the side to better reach his pulse point, then pushed it up his chest to lick and suck on his small hard nipples. He was making his Sammy squirm and moan so deliciously, it made Dean’s cock leak. “Fuck me,” Sam breathed into Dean’s ear.

  Dean growled against Sam’s skin, “God damn it, Sammy,” he ground his hips harder against Sam’s and rasped, “Don’t say shit like that, you’re gonna make me blow too soon.”

  “I’m serious,” Sam said, tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair and tugging him back up to face level. Sam stole a hungry kiss before continuing, “I want you to fuck me. Like for real.”

  Dean pulled back and studied Sam’s face, “Sam, that’s… I don’t think that’s-” 

  "Please,” Sam whined, “I’m ready, I’ve been practicing.”

  “‘Practicing’!?” Dean squawked “With who?”

  Sam rolled his eyes, and knocked his fist half heartedly against Dean’s shoulder. “No one, not like that,” Sam said, exasperated. Then he pulled Dean’s mouth back to his own, sucked on Dean’s bottom lip. “With my fingers,” he murmured against Dean’s mouth. “I’ve been finger fucking myself, imagining it’s you. I want you in me, Dean.”

  Dean’s head was starting to spin. He pulled back, sitting back on his heels. He needed air. “Sammy, I-” But before Dean could argue, Sam was rolling onto his stomach, and sliding his sweats down, showing off his perfect, soft, pale ass. He rolled his hips and flashed Dean his beautiful tight little hole. “Fuck,” Dean huffed, eyes glued on Sam’s writhing naked skin.

  Sam looked over his shoulder and begged “Don’t you want me, Dean? Don’t you want to fuck me open? Pound me until I scream your name? Fill me with your cum? Claim me, mark me as yours?” Now Sam was playing dirty. He knew Dean couldn't deny him anything when he begged like that.

  “Yes,” Dean said, breathless and pathetic, a desperateness creeping into his voice.

  “Then do it,” Sam said, “Fuck me, big brother.”

  Dean shook his head, trying to clear the fog of lust from his brain. “Not yet, Sammy.” Sam’s brow knitted in annoyance, and his mouth opened to argue, but before he could speak Dean lunged forward, covering Sam’s back with his front, and sliding a finger between Sam’s parted lips. “First, I’m gonna worship that pretty hole, baby boy,” Dean said. Sam sucked hungrily on Dean’s finger, his eyes rolling back with a muffled groan. Shoving Sam’s shirt up out of the way again Dean began trailing kisses down Sam’s spine until he reached Sam’s ass. Then he bit at the supple mound of Sam’s ass cheek, making Sam release Dean’s finger with a yelp. Dean spread Sam open with strong gripping hands and buried his face against that sweet little asshole, licking, sucking and tongue fucking him open.

  Sam cried out, hips rocking back and forth, grinding himself back onto Dean’s tongue and then thrusting his cock forward to rub against the sheets beneath him. “Oh God, oh fuck, Dean, yes,” Sam cried, “FUCK, yes, that feels so good. Please, _please_.”

  Dean pulled his mouth away, making soothing noises and rubbing his broad hand up and down Sam’s trembling back. “I got you, baby,” he said quietly, “Gonna take good care of you.” Then he spit on Sam’s twitching hole and slowly slid a finger inside. Sam _had_ been practicing; he took it so well, a nice smooth slide, sweet hungry grip around Dean’s probing digit. They both moaned in unison. Sam slid his legs beneath himself until he was up on all fours, fucking himself on Dean’s finger. “That’s it, fuck yes Sammy,” Dean said, his voice almost worshipful. “You’re such a good little slut for me. Fuck yourself on my hand, just like that.” Dean added a second finger. Sam nearly howled and began rocking back against the penetration even harder. Between his sprawled legs Dean could see Sam’s angry red cock weeping a steady stream of precum. Lightning fast, Dean positioned himself under Sam’s body, fingers twisting and rubbing insistently against Sam’s inner walls, and suckled on Sam’s cock. Sam gasped so hard it sounded like his lungs would implode, followed by unintelligible sobs of pleasure pouring from his mouth. Dean had never seen Sam so far gone. It was clear his Sammy was made to take cock. It was hottest fucking thing in the world. Dean shoved his free hand into his own pants a stroked his own cock nice and fast, as fast as his fingers were jackhammering Sam’s ass. Dean took Sam’s cock into the back of his throat and moaned, sending vibrations through Sam’s over stimulated body. Sam screamed Dean’s name, and Dean’s throat filled with his little brother’s sweet cum. Dean swallowed all he could before he had to come up for air.

  Dean pulled himself up and out from beneath Sam’s body, just in time for Sam to collapse onto the bed. Dan smacked Sam’s ass cheek, leaving a pretty pink mark, before coming all over him. Dean milked his cock until every drop had painted Sam’s skin, and he watched as it dripped over the tight furl of muscles he had just fucked raw. He flopped down beside Sam, who was still lying prone and panting, face half buried into his pillow. Dean smiled to himself as he admired Sam’s flush face, at his golden lashes as they fluttered open to meet Dean’s gaze.

  “You cheated,” Sam muttered.

  “Huh?”

  “You cheated. You didn’t fuck me. Not technically.”

  Dean scoffed, “Didn’t hear you complaining, sweetheart.”

  Sam rolled his eyes, then snuggled up to his big brother’s side, throwing an arm across Dean’s waist. “Next time though?” he mumbled against Dean’s neck.

  Dean chuckled, “Yeah, baby boy. Next time I’ll fuck you. Claim you. Make you mine.”

  “I’ve always been yours, Dean.” And with that Sam fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
